The Wild Couple's Valentine's Day
by Foxboy614
Summary: Valentine's Day is right around the corner, and the Wild Couple is looking forward to it. A night of spaghetti and romance await them. Tails X Sticks fluff. I OWN NOTHING!


**I own nothing. I am merely a fan doing this for fun and amusement.  
I've done a Tails X Sticks story for Halloween, Christmas, and New Year's Day, so now it's time for Valentine's Day.**

Love was in the air within the village. Valentine's Day was right around the corner, and many couples were looking forward to spending the special day with each other. Sonic and Amy had plans to go out to see a movie and have dinner together at a fancy restaurant. Meanwhile, Knuckles had been arranged to go on a blind date by Perci.

But with Tails and Sticks, the twin-tailed boy was having a hard time coming up with an idea for him and Sticks to do.

Given that this would be their first Valentine's Day together as a couple, Tails wanted it to be special. But most of the ideas he came up with went south. Tails had at first tried to make reservations at a fancy restaurant, but they were booked solid. Next, Tails wanted to take her to a beautiful island he had found so the two could go and have a picnic, but Tails' plane was on the fritz. No matter what the idea was, they all encountered a road block.

Regardless, Tails was determined to find something romantic for them to do on Valentine's Day.

Currently, Tails was pacing the room and racking his brain, trying to figure something out. As he did so, Tails asked himself why romance had to be such a hard mistress to understand. He figured it would make it all worth it in the end if one took the proper time to understand it. Not to mention, the bond of love between two would be strong and true.

Tails had been racking his brain so much, his head was starting to hurt. So he decided to take a break. He then started to feel hungry, listening to his growling stomach. So Tails left his workshop to head into the village to get something to eat. When he arrived at Meh Burger, he ordered a chili dog and a soda. When his food was done, he sat down at a table to enjoy his lunch.

"Hey Tails!" a female called out. Tails' ears twitched and he turned his head. It was Amy, walking up to him along with Sonic. Both were holding hands and smiling. "What's up?"  
"Not much. Just taking a break." Tails replied. Sonic went to go order food for him and Amy while she sat down with Tails to talk to him.  
"Have you thought of what to do with Sticks on Valentine's Day?" Amy asked out of curiousity.  
"Yeah, but all of my ideas have encountered a problem." Tails replied, his ears drooping down. "I'm honestly not sure of what to do any more. Any thoughts or ideas?" Amy looked at him in confusion and shock.  
"Wait… are you sure you want my help, given how badly it worked with Zooey?" Amy questioned.  
"Valentine's Day is in a few days. What choice do I have?" Tails asked in response.

But before Amy could reply, Sonic had come back with his and her drink, along with a plate of spaghetti, big enough for the two to share. Tails looked at the spaghetti and licked his lips. It actually looked appetizing and delicious.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Sonic asked as he sat down.  
"Tails is having trouble coming up with an idea to do with Sticks for Valentine's Day." Amy told him.  
"All of my ideas have encountered a roadblock." Tails explained. "Any ideas?"  
"...Well… I'm not sure. I mean, with Sticks, you never know what's good with her." Sonic said. Tails shrugged his shoulders in a "you have a point" manner. "… Wait a second… do you still have that recipe book Amy gave you for Christmas?" he asked.  
"Yeah. And I've been wanting to try out some of the recipes in it for quite some time." Tails replied.  
"Well, there you go. You can invite Sticks over to your house for a nice, romantic dinner." Sonic suggested as he ate some of the spaghetti.

Tails now felt stupid. All this time, he was trying to think of something major to do for is first Valentine's Day with Sticks, but he never thought of doing something small-scale and simple. Regardless, that idea sounded a lot better than going to a big restaurant, waiting for a long time to be seated, and the ridiculously small foods for ridiculously high prices. It would just be him and Sticks, all alone, enjoying a romantic night together. "Thank you Sonic. I'll definitely do that for Valentine's Day."  
"Glad to hear it, little bud." Sonic said with a smile as he began to slurp up another set of noodles.

Now that Tails had a proper plan of action, he could rest easy. From there, the hard part was over. But now he also had to figure out what to make for the special dinner. But Tails was not going to worry about it for now and resumed eating his lunch. Sonic and Amy resumed eating their lunch as well. But then at one point, Sonic and Amy had unintentionally went for the same noodle. But neither figured it out until their lips met in the middle. Both Sonic and Amy felt their muzzles flush a deep shade of red at their sudden situation. But instead of pulling away from each other in embarrassment, they instead tilted their heads and deepened the kiss. And luckily for Tails, he was done with his food by the time they started kissing. So, deciding to give them some privacy, he left his two friends alone.

As Tails walked back home, the image of Sonic and Amy kissing after they had accidentally got the same noodle still remained in his head. Tails shook his head in an amused manner. But as he walked along, that actually gave him a good idea. He knew Sticks loved spaghetti, and he had been craving some himself lately, especially when he saw the plate Sonic and Amy were eating from. And then he got to thinking about the movie where the kiss came from. While it may be seen as cheesy to some, it was still a cute moment to him.

Tails smiled, knowing he now had a plan of action.  
 **  
* Later in the week ***

With Valentine's Day now three days away, Tails was more excited than ever. He now had a plan of action, and had a special order of chocolates coming in at Valentine's Day. In addition, Tails had found this special place near his house that had these beautiful wildflowers that he felt would be perfect to give Sticks. And lastly, he had rented a movie for him and Sticks to watch after dinner.

Meanwhile, Sticks was with Amy at the mall, looking for a new dress for Valentine's Day. While Sticks could use her black dress, she wanted to pick a new, special dress for her date with Tails. And when she told Amy, the pink hedgehog was more than willing to help her feral friend out. "Ooh, this is so exciting, Sticks!" Amy gushed with joy. "You're about to spend your first Valentine's Day with Tails!"  
"I know!" Sticks gushed back with equal glee. "I'm so looking forward to it!"  
"I hope you two have fun." Amy said.  
"I'm sure we will." Sticks replied with a warm smile.

From there, the two resumed looking for a dress for Sticks to wear. But none of the dresses that they saw were satisfactory enough. Whether they clashed with her fur, or just did not look that good on her, none of the dresses suited her well. But Sticks was determined to find one and kept looking. Eventually, she came across a really beautiful one. It was a sparkly yellow dress with special straps that still leave her shoulders bared, it reached down to her ankles, and there was a long slit on the right side that ended about at the top of her thigh. The slit also tipped with a cute, white bow. Sticks thought it looked really pretty, and hoped it would look good on her. So she got the dress and a set of white gloves that reach up to just below her elbows, and some white high-heeled shoes. Once she got the clothes picked out, she went into a nearby changing room to try it out.  
"Hey Sticks! What about this one?" Amy asked as she took out a green dress and turned around to try and show it to Sticks. But when she turned around, she saw that Sticks was nowhere to be seen. Amy scratched her head in confusion. _"Where'd she go?"_ she wondered.  
"Hey, Amy? What do you think of this one?" Sticks asked from behind her as she stepped out of the room, now wearing the dress. Amy turned to reply, but stopped when she saw Sticks in the dress. Sticks looked gorgeous in it. The dress hugged her curves nicely and mixed well with her fur. Amy smiled.  
"Oh, I think Tails will love it." Amy replied.

 *** Valentine's Day ***

At long last, Valentine's Day had finally arrived. Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles had left for their dates. Meanwhile, Tails was at home preparing for his date with Sticks. Outside in his front yard, he had already set up a table and some lights. Inside, Tails was making spaghetti for him and Sticks to share, even making his own sauce and meatballs. After several minutes, Tails was done and was now just letting the sauce simmer. While he did that, he went to go get himself dressed and prepared for the date. He put on a snazzy tuxedo and checked his hair, breath, and underarms. Everything checked out nicely, and he was ready for Sticks to arrive. "Ok… here we go."

Once he was done prepping himself, Tails went back into the kitchen, turned the stove off, and got the spaghetti and meatballs ready for him and Sticks. He loaded the plate onto a cart, along with a bucket of ice containing a bottle of sparkling white grape juice, two fancy glasses, the box of chocolates, the flowers, and a small box wrapped in pink paper with red hearts on it and topped with a yellow bow. Once he had the cart all loaded up, he wheeled it outside, stopping by the table.

Tails felt his ear twitch when he heard footsteps approaching his yard and he turned his head towards the sound. And at that moment, Tails felt the world around him come to a slow-down, giving him the opportunity to drink in the sight before him. He caught sight of Sticks wearing her new dress and the locket he got her for Christmas. He also caught a glimpse at her cute, bared leg. His throat formed a lump, his stomach was filled to the brim with butterflies, his face flushed deeply, and his hands began to shake. Sticks looked absolutely beautiful.  
"How do I look?" Sticks asked. Tails smiled and walked up to her, taking her hand in his and lightly kissing it.  
"You look absolutely stunning." Tails said. Sticks smiled warmly at him.  
"Thank you." she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sticks made her way to her seat, but Tails stopped her just for a moment to pull her seat out. Sticks smiled in appreciation and sat down. Tails went over to the cart and poured the grape juice into the glasses and gave one to Sticks, keeping one for himself. Then he placed the plate of spaghetti on the table before taking his seat next to Sticks.  
"This place looks amazing, and the spaghetti looks delicious." Sticks complimented.  
"You're welcome, milady." Tails replied. "Well, no need to look at it with your tummy rumbling." he said as he tucked a napkin into his shirt and placed another one on his lap. "Dig in." he told her with a smile.

And they did just that.

As Sticks ate the spaghetti, she knew she was going to have to get the recipe for it. It smelled divine, the sauce was not too thick or thin, and the meatballs were tender and succulent. Everything about it left Sticks in a state of bliss. She also saw why Tails made so much for them to share; she would try to eat it all if she could.

"This is amazing." Sticks commented. "You'll have to get me the recipe."  
"I'm sure I can arrange that." Tails replied. As the two resumed eating, they unintentionally went after the same noodle. But unlike Sonic and Amy before them, they figured it out earlier, their lips stopping just mere inches away. The two locked eyes, their faces flushed deeply. Sticks looked down at the noodle, then up to Tails, her eyes asking Tails if he wanted to try the "spaghetti kiss" with her. Tails nodded his head. So the two slurped the noodle until their lips met in the middle.

From there, the world around them came to a complete halt. Their eyes fluttered shut and Tails softly cupped Sticks' cheek as he worked his lips against hers. Soon, Sticks moved her lips against his, and now their lips were engaged in an intimate, sweet dance. Both sighed in bliss. In a daring move, Tails licked her lips, getting up some of the sauce that lingered. Sticks shivered in delight at the action, and returned the favor to him.

When they broke away, Sticks smiled and stood up, beckoning Tails to stand up as well. Tails did so and Sticks threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again, harder this time. Tails was shocked, but kissed back with equal passion as his arms encircled her waist. Sticks gasped softly when she felt Tails lick her bottom lip, giving Tails an opening to push his tongue through into her mouth. Sticks gasped a little louder as she felt his tongue feeling around her mouth and tasting her. And when his tongue met hers, it began to trace tiny circles. It felt soft and warm against hers, and soon her tongue swirled around his before moving into his mouth. The spaghetti they had eaten, mixed with his own sweet taste, created a truly remarkable taste that intoxicated Sticks. Tails' feelings about Sticks' taste were similar. The sound of sighs, feminine moans, and throaty growls of pleasure were heard as they continued to kiss, their tongues dancing intimately and their saliva mixing. Sticks never knew Tails could kiss so passionately, but she was glad he did. Tails began to run one hand up and down her sides, letting his fingers trace her soft curves.

Their moment of bliss was cut short when the need to breathe became to much to ignore. So they broke away with a loud, wet _smack_. As they panted to catch their breath, they smiled lovingly at each other and deeply locked eyes. Tails gently caressed her cheek. "...Whoa..." he breathed out. "That was… amazing! Even more amazing than the one we shared at Halloween."  
"I agree." Sticks said. "I would say that was the best kiss of my life, but I know there's many more to come."  
"You got that right." Tails said in agreement as he pulled her in for another kiss. "Oh, and before I forget…" he trailed off as he went to the cart and got the box of chocolates and the present. "These are for you."

Sticks' eyes lit up and she took the presents from him. She ripped the paper off, revealing a small box. Sticks then opened the box and pulled out its content; two beautiful charms cut from gems. One was a citrine cut in the shape of a wrench, and the other was an emerald cut in the shape of a boomerang. "Tails, these are beautiful!" she exclaimed softly.  
"And, if you'll notice..." Tails trailed off as he took one of the charms and hooked it onto one of the big loops near the locket. Sticks' eyes lit up again. "I made these charms at the same time I made the locket. I put those big loops in the chain to hold the charms." Sticks was at a loss for words.  
"I… I don't know what to say..." she said. "… But I do know what I can DO..." she said as she left the yard.

Tails was confused at first as to what she meant, but got a bit more clarity when Sticks returned, pushing something into his yard. He could not tell what it was because of the cloak draped over it. "I doubt this will be as amazing as the present you got me, but here you go. Happy Valentine's Day, my twin-tailed love." she told him. Tails smiled and removed the cloak. But once he did, he felt as if his heart had stopped.  
"I… I don't believe it..." he muttered in disbelief. It was U.T.! Sticks had actually gone back to Eggman's lair and pulled U.T. out of the ocean! "Sticks..."  
"I wanted to surprise you." Sticks told him. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to find it."  
"… I don't know what to say..." Tails breathed out.  
"It was the least I could do." Sticks said.  
"But… But I thought you hated U.T." Tails said.  
"I did… but I know you liked it, and I love you. And people often do crazy things when they're in love." Sticks explained. Tails smiled warmly and lovingly at her. "...Do you like it?"

To say that Tails DID like it would be putting it lightly.  
"Sticks… what you've given me, and what you did to get it speaks great volume about you. I absolutely love what you've given me. But you didn't need to give me anything."he told her.  
"Why's that?" Sticks asked curiously.  
"Because… I've already got the most amazing gift; you." Tails told her. "You've been one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me. I feel truly blessed to have met a girl as amazing and dynamic as you. You're an amazing fighter, you keep all our lives, especially mine, lively, and you're just a wonderful person at heart. I know people may say we're too young to know what love is, but I would be willing to contest that." Sticks' eyes widened and began to fill with tears of joy.  
"Tails… do you mean that?" she asked.  
"Every word." Tails replied, looking her dead in the eyes.

With the tears streaming down her face, Sticks threw her arms around Tails in a tight, loving embrace. Tails was momentarily stunned, but wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace. And for who knows how long, they stayed like that in each other's arms. Sticks felt her heart swelling with joy and happiness.

"I love you, Sticks." Tails told her lovingly.  
"I love you too, Tails." Sticks replied in an equally loving tone. Tails broke away just a bit to wipe her tears away and pull her into another kiss. Sticks was happy to return it as they kissed slowly and lovingly under the starry night sky.

When they were done, Tails wheeled the cart back inside, with Sticks following him. Tails told her he was going to get the movie started after he cleaned the plate. Sticks smiled and left the room to get changed into some pajamas.

Once Tails was done, he walked into the living room, only to freeze ponce he saw Sticks sitting cross-legged on the couch, wearing a white t-shirt, short yellow pajama shorts, and knee-high white and yellow striped socks. She looked so cute, yet so hot at the same time.  
"So, are we ready?" she asked.  
"Yep. Just let me get the movie started." Tails replied as he put the DVD into the player before taking his seat next to Sticks. But Sticks moved herself into Tails' lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tails blushed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

From that point, it was a calm and peaceful time as the two young lovers watched the movie in each other's arms. And by the time the movie was over, Sticks had fallen asleep in his lap. Tails looked down at the sleeping angle he held in his arms and smiled. He decided to turn the TV off with the remote from the couch, as he did not want to disturb Sticks' sleep. Very carefully, Tails stood up, holding Sticks bridal style, and set her back down on the couch. He placed a blanket over her and a pillow under her head. Before he left to his room, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

As Tails laid in bed, waiting for sleep to take him, he replayed the events of tonight in his head. Everything had gone better than he could have ever hoped for. He felt it was going to be hard to top this next year, but he would wait to worry about that another time.

But one thing was for certain; this would be a Valentine's Day not easily forgotten.

 ***Finished! How was it? Let me know.  
I have another Valentine's Day-themed story in the works, and I hope to get it out before the fourteenth.  
Anyways, I'm Foxboy614, and I bid you adieu. God bless, and Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
